


Found You

by lunarkenma



Category: Free!
Genre: College AU, Forgetful Makoto, M/M, Makoto never met the gang, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, artist haru, mention of Rei Nagisa Rin and Sousuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarkenma/pseuds/lunarkenma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever is lost, can easily be found. It just takes the help of a pen. Haruka found Makoto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found You

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this au prompt on tumblr and just had to write it.
> 
> Shoutout to my friend Alyssa for helping me pick a major for Haru and to @ nnanaseh on twitter for sending me the ship (see, I didn't kill either of them for once)

He woke up an hour before class and ran a bath, following his daily rituals. The 22 year old boy studied at Tokyo University, majoring in . Haru stripped out of all but his swimsuit, being cautious knowing that his roommate Rin may come in and sat in the bathtub.

Pulling his left arm up, he stared at the marks, ones from red pens and ones from black pens, his soulmates marks followed him everywhere. His partner seemed to always get lost or forget things, as random numbers or locations littered his arm and hand. Sadly, they all seemed to be abbreviated, making it hard for Haru to decipher what they meant. The boy would occasionally leave drawings or a few words of motivation when he figured out if his partner was having a big day, or occasionally he would “doodle” the blueprint of a drawing he wanted to do for a project, if the idea came to him and he didn't have paper.

The two had started seeing marks from each other at 18, when the soulmate connection starts. The connection links two people by marks anywhere, according to Rin, his friend who found his soulmate right away, but he had never tried that out himself. Haruka would usually just draw on his arm and his partner did the same.

Pulling himself out of the tub to the yells of Rin telling he would be late, Haru dries himself off and pulls the clothing he left out on. Taking one last look at his arm, he leaves the room.

 

“What do you mean you've never tried finding your soulmate Haru?!” his middle school friend, Nagisa, yelled as the group of friends sat outside, eating lunch. 

“Haru never bothers looking for them, it's sad really. They've been like that for years, he needs to man up.” Rin adds, punching Haru in the shoulder. 

“Are you not wondering about your soulmate, Haruka? It would be simpler for you to find them then it is for others. You'd just need to figure out the abbreviations and then go to where the marks said.” Rei, Nagisa's soulmate and one of his high school friends added. 

“It just didn't seem important.” Haru shrugged.

 

Haru sat in front of his easel, painting. The boy couldn't get his friends words out of his mind, he had never really thought of it. If he could figure out the abbreviation, he would find his soulmate. Did he want to meet his soulmate? He didn't know, but there was no harm in trying, right?

The next day, Haru repeated the ritual, but his time, as he stared at his arm, he paid more attention to the words written. Meetup, sb midt 4. What could sb midt mean? Sighing, he pulled himself out, changed and got ready for class yet again.

The teacher droned on about the importance of Kano Eitoku, as rain pored down and filled the room with the distant sound of rain fall. Haru sat still, occasionally taking notes when he decided to look at his arm. He noticed that the four in sb midt had been scratched out and replaced with a 6.... The number must be the time, he pieced together. But what could sb midt mean? He couldn't figure it out.

Minutes later, his phone vibrated. Pulling it out of his jean pocket, he checked the message he had just received.

                            Shark: At Starbucks, want anything?

                            Dolphin: Coffee please.

He'd pick it up from Rin after class, they did have a gap in their schedule for lunch after anyway. Pulling his thoughts together, he focused on class, not wanting to be unprepared for exams.

 

“Rin! Why did you get coffee for Haru and not us!” the blond boy whined, clearly upset Rin hadn't gotten him any. His boyfriend pats him on the back, attempting to calm him down. 

“Roommate code, Nagisa. I have to, I'll try to remember to pick you something up next time I go to Starbucks.”

The conversation was like background noise to Haru, who was stuck in his own thoughts. He wanted to figure out the meaning of sb midt, It was driving him crazy. Where was his soulmate going at 6? It had to be a place, right? Maybe a location? What if it was both? The silent boy sat there, staring at his cup quietly, mind cluttered with questions.

“Haruka, are you ok?” Rei questioned quietly, as the conversation around them finished. 

“Yeah, I just can't figure something out.” Haru muttered, as the focus came onto him. 

“What can't you figure out Haru?” Nagisa questioned, surprised Haru was thinking so hard about something. 

“What sb midt could mean.” 

“Did they write that? Are you going to try to find them? Finally, man I've been waiting for you to make a move for ages.” Rin exclaimed, proud his roommate was finally taking the first step. The group became quiet for what seemed to be ages, but was only two minutes when Rei looks at Haruka's cup.

“Could it be Starbucks? The one in Tokyo Midtown by our college?” Rei questioned out loud. 

“Yeah! I've seen people abbreviate Starbucks as sb on twitter before!” Nagisa added on, hoping they could solve the puzzle for their friend. 

“Haru, you need to find him. Was there a time?” Rin asked with a serious air around him. 

“Six.”

 

It was six and Haru was still on a bus, late. Would he even be there? Would he be too late? What would he even say? Getting off the bus and walking to the familiar Starbucks, Haru remembers the first time he had been here. He had gone with Rin and Sousuke after their first day of classes to celebrate, they got lost, mainly because they let Sousuke lead. Now, he knew the way by heart. Haru walks in, orders a coffee and sits down when he realizes a flaw in his plan, how would he know who was his soulmate? Maybe his soulmate would write something?

Pulling his sleeve up, Haru searches for a pen, finding one in his pocket, probably by Rin slipping it in there, he starts to draw on his arm when he notices letters appear. Looking up, he spots a young boy, sitting in the corner with two girls. Drinking his coffee, he watches the tall man talk to his friends and smile. It was clear the group got along well, he could hear laughter come from the table. After about 30 minutes, the two girls left and the boy pulls out his laptop and a book, probably to do work.

Seeing that the two have left, Haru pulls the cap off his pen again to write two little words.

 

_Found you._


End file.
